Jenny lives
by rycbarm123
Summary: Jenny died in 10's arms... didn't she? What happens now? What happens when she meets 11?
1. Where am I?

**A/N- This is another one of my attempts to write a good story. Yes, it is still Doctor Who, yes it still has to do with 11, and Jenny. I'm not entirely sure where this is going, to be honest. But I hope you like it anyways! I don't own anything, that is BBC. If you like it, please review! Oh, and I might switch Doctor's at Christmas, assuming this story makes it that far.**

I woke up, not knowing entirely where I was. But then again, I was familiar to the scene. Strapped to a bed with no possible means of escape was now, sadly, a usual for me. Being my father's dead daughter was harder to be than one might have thought.

Especially when you two were the last two time lords in the universe.

As the bad guys have put it many times, it was much harder to catch my father, which I expected. But I didn't believe their lies. Like he murdered the time lords to extinction. And our home planet is gone for good.

"Ah!" I heard a voice say. "Hey! The wonder woman wakes!" My vision came slowly to focus as I saw a person in all white beam at me. "Ha ha! You a miracle, you know that, right?" the person shook their head in amusement.

"Where am I?" I tried to say, but it ended coming out slurred.

The person in white looked scared. "You mean you don't remember?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, no. Am I supposed to-oh." I groaned, my head spinning around.

"Careful now." the voice warned. "You've had amnesia, Jenny."

I slipped up. "No, I haven't. I'm a time lord... I-I-I can't-"

"You are a what?" the voice said. "What the heck is a time lord? Is that your species? Code sapphire- we've got her species!" the voice excitedly said into a comm link.

"Where am I?!" I screamed at him. "Where am I?! What are you doing to me?"

"You are on Earth. You've been living here for 27 years, Jenny. And now, you're going to die."

My breath caught in my throat. "What? N-no you can't! Are you crazy?! You will change the whole of the human race if you do operations on me! Listen to me!" I cried, my head getting lighter and lighter.

When I awoke, the first thing that I'm made aware of is that I'm in a bed. A comfy bed. And then I was aware that around the bed was a glass dome. I was completely alone. I couldn't even sit up the dome was that short. "Hey!" I yelled, trying to lift up my arm, but... couldn't. I was so physically weak I couldn't even lift up my arm. My breathing accelerated, my hearts pounding. This was even worse than where I was before.

"Hey hey hey- whoa. It's okay, Jenny. You're safe. You're at Torchwood. My name is Martha Jones, and I know your father." I heard a nurse call to me.

"I don't believe you." I murmured, already closing me eyes again.


	2. How?

**A/N- Thank you thank you THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! That is most definitely a record for views, and fastest review prize goes to Nikki Pond! I really don't know what to say to this. Yes, this is really small, but I have only been on Fan Fiction for 16 days, and all of this is Fantastic. Absolutely fantastic! No guarantee that these chapters will be long, but I will try to 'flesh them out.' As always, I own completely nothing related to DW. Enjoy! **

I was coming around to consciousness again, my memories flooding back like that title wave on that nameless planter that I once visited. Hospital... people drawing my blood... a weird guy saying how cool I was... Then I was back in present time. Glass dome... being weak. Martha._ Martha Jones! _I knew her! I actually ran into someone twice! And she was with my dad... but now she was with me! All of these thoughts were swirling around in my head, and apparently it was freaking my nurse out because she said-

"Calm down, Jenny. Do you remember me, Martha?" she said. "You need to calm down, you hearts are beating way too fast."

I turned my head to the right and grinned at her, nodding that I understood that I knew her.

"You remember me?" she asked with a smile. Again, I nodded. "You are special. If only your father could see you now. He would be so proud of you. Now, I'm going to lift the dome now, okay? You've been under there for two months, I'm sure you want to stretch around a bit."

The dome slowly opened, and all I could do was stare at her in shock. "Two months?" I coughed, still unable to sit up. _C'mon, _I mentally coaxed myself._ You're a soldier! You were bred for harsh conditions! Just get up, and start running. _I couldn't, though. I was just that weak. I looked at Martha for help.

She quickly realized what was going on and helped my gently sit up. "I think you should be fine as long as you take this road slowly." when I looked around for a road, she laughed. "No no no. It's a figure of speech, Jenny. There is no road for you to actually walk on." she hesitated for a minute. "You don't remember what happened, do you?" I shook my head.

"Well, from what we were able to figure out, you were at the hospital for about a year. That's a hell of a nap. But you crashed to Earth six years earlier, and were trying to lead a normal life... you don't remember that at all." She said, realizing she was giving me a headache. "Do you want some aspirin?"

I nodded, grateful. "That'd be nice."

She smiled. "Do you want me to try to get your Dad's attention? So he can meet you?"

I shook my head. "No. Not yet. If he sees me like this-" I started coughing again, my fingers heating up with a golden light. "Whats-"

Martha looked shocked. "Jenny, I'm sorry, but I've got to go, you could hurt me."

I looked shocked. "Martha, you know I wouldn't-"

"You are regenerating. I can't be near you when you are, you'll hurt me!" she dashed from the room, closing the door behind her leaving me looking completely lost, harm golden light seeping from my body.

"I don't understand!" I cried. "What's going-" my speech was cut off by the light. I couldn't see, couldn't even feel for a few seconds. When I did feel something, I was shrinking. And I was dying.


	3. Is he here?

**A/N- Thank you (again) to Nikki Pond for reviewing. Also to RedKestrel for reviewing to the last chapter. Also, huge thanks to fireflower297, McKenzieAnne, and JessWhovianX for putting this story in your favorites. And last but certainly not least, thank you to theworldabove, melzdog123, fireflower207,calgarry, Nikki Pond(again), McKenzieAnne, JessWhovianX, and DarkLynx93. I do not own anything, but I hope you enjoy this next (short) chapter!**

I gasped, air whizzing into my lungs after what felt like years. "What's going-" my voice cut off. I took shaky breath, and looked at my hands. They looked the same. But younger. I gaped wordlessly at them, my eyes huge. In my mind, I was thinking-_What just happened? Did I just-_

"Jenny?" I heard a voice ask. Martha. I turned around and looked at her, she looked a little taller, but not by much. "Are you okay, Jenny? How do you feel?"

I processed what to say. "I'm not sure. How do I look?"

"You look, well, like a fourteen year old. Oh, your dad will be so jealous." she laughed.

"What?" I asked, why would he be jealous of a fourteen year old?"

"You're ginger! Ha! You dad will flip!" Martha laughed.

"Is my dad here, like, actually properly here? I can see him?" I eagerly asked.

"Of course! Jack didn't track him across twenty-seven galaxies for nothing!" Martha said, beaming.

I smiled, my hearts racing.

"Are you tired at all? Do you remember anything?" Martha asked.

"Of course she isn't tired." said a strange man just entering. "That's the point of regeneration-it restores your dying body. But I'll bet she's hungry. New body, new rules. That's what I always say." the man looked at me. "Hello Jenny. I'm The Doctor, and you are my daughter."

**A/N- sorry for it being so short. I'm writing this in the middle of the night, so inspiration doesn't come easy when you are tired. Anyways, I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review if you liked it! Point out any flaws, give me suggestions. Oh and before I forget, I need a beta, anyone interested?**


	4. Are you serious?

**A/N- Thank you guys, you are the best people a writer could ask for! I'm not going to go through that list of who did what again, I'm pretty sure that was a one time thing. Yay for the quick update though, right? Again, I need a beta reader, anyone interested? I'm reading through my stories, and I'm reading a lot of mistakes, and it would just be really nice if I could have someone read through my stories before I publish them and look like a fool. Once more, I'd be very rich if I owned DW, but I don't have any money, at all. Oh and I know I said that I wouldn't do this, but a very special thanks to McKenzieAnne for her input on this chapter. You really helped a lot, so thanks. Twice.**

"I'm really him, Jenny." 'The Doctor' insisted again.

"No, you know what? You really aren't. Because my father didn't-" I started warming up to rant.

"Then how do I know this? How do I know that your very first words were 'Hello Dad', or that the reason you were killed was because of General Cobb tried to shoot me, but ended up shooting you because you stepped out in front of me? How, if I'm not the very last time lord born on Gallifrey, then explain to me how I can do this." he put his hands on either side of my face, and then I saw me. Me, and Donna Noble, and Martha Jones. All from his point of view. I saw everything, very clearly, very fast.

"Dad." I whispered softly, the tears somehow escaping.

He smiled, pulling me into a hug. "Hello."

"It's you. It's really you. I've been looking for you." I said, breaking away.

He grinned at me, then frowned. "Oi! How come you're a ginger?"

I shrugged, "I really don't know. Dad?" I asked. "This might seem a little rude, but I think I need some time to get over the fact that you are here. Alone, I mean." I bit my lip, worried about his reaction.

He nodded. "That is perfectly fine, Jenny. I actually have some catching up to do with some old frie- oi!" he snapped. "Don't wink at me like that, Jack! I'm off limits, I'm sure of that! I'm a married man, Jack!" he scowled, walking over to him. "Just you wait until you might meet her- she'll be very cross with you! My sweetie will..." his voice faded slowly away the farther away he walked.

I sighed, my head hurting for some odd reason.

Martha looked up, concerned. "Are you sure you don't want aspirin, Jenny?"

"Actually, I think I might take you up on that offer." I replied with a gracious, apologetic smile.

"Okay. Here you go." she handed me two pills called Tylenol, which I quickly downed with water.

**A/N- McKenzieAnne told me about this, and I really don't have any idea what it does, or how this works, but please just go with it, okay?**

I wobbled, the room spinning around me.

"Jenny? Jenny are you okay?" I heard Martha scream at me. "Doctor!"

My father quickly appeared next to her. "What happened? Martha, did you give her anything odd or strange at all?"

"Just aspirin, that's all!"

The Doctor looked at her. "No, no! You aren't supposed to do that! It kills time lords! Do you have any chocolate, anybody?" he frantically called out to the Torchwood team.


	5. Thank god for Chocolate

**A/N- First off, thank you, as always. You guys are awesome! I really don't have much to say but a little apology for those of you reading Oswin Oswald. I have not left it out in the cold, I promise! What happened was I gave my River Song journal (where I have my story written out) to a friend so she could get it signed for me by little Pond. Karen's cousin. I went to a con and she was there but I missed the time and opportunity. Sorry for that, it's over now! I own nothing!**

"Chocolate? Anyone?!" The Doctor yelled, getting farther and farther away from me. "Ah, Martha! Good to know you carry chocolate around in your pockets! Jenny," I heard him call to me, cupping his hands on my face. But it didn't feel like my face, I felt like an onlooker. An outsider peering in from my own two eyes. I gasped for air faintly, my hearts beating slower. "Jenny, I need you to eat this chocolate, okay?" The Doctor asked. "It wasn't a request, okay? I'm not losing you again, Jenny. Just chew it!" I felt something being out into the stranger's mouth. "Chew it, chew it, please Jenny." Something was being forced down my throat, and I gasped for the much-needed air, my head getting faint. I closed my eyes.

_-_-Page break-_-_

I woke up to a beeping sound, and started panicking. Then I realized I wasn't tied down anywhere. I was just laying down. But I did have one tube coming out of my nose, to keep me breathing right, I suppose. I reached up to rip it off.

"Oh no you don't." I felt a hand come on top of mine, restraining it. I looked.

"Hello father. There are no Hath around, are there? No war? I'm safe?" I questioned, my hearts beating faster.

"Oh no. You are never safe, but if you want to believe that you are safe, then fine. You're safe." He grinned, then looked at me with concerned eyes. "You gave me a scare, all of us, really." he chuckled.

"For now I'm safe though. With you?"

"And Torchwood. Don't forget about them." he added, winking.

"Dad, you're getting as bad as Jack!" I protested.

"Oi! Am not even close to him! Shut up!" he straightened his bow tie.


	6. No, I didn't

**A/N- Thanks guys! Sorry for the wait... yeah, I kinda hit a small mental roadblock, but it's gone now, so ya! This was just a thought, but how old do you think that I am? PS- sorry in advance for the short one, my computer keeps freezing up, and it's really hard to do anything on at the moment.**

I rolled my eyes. "Keep telling yourself that, Doctor. Where am I?"

"You are in the TARDIS. Took a bit of persuading Martha, but I got you in the end." he grinned.

"So I'm going with you? Really actually really?" I gasped.

"Sure." he shrugged. "Why not? Jenny." I heard him call to me. "Jenny, listen to me." But his voice seemed far away and distant, as if he wasn't right next to me...

"I am listening to you." I said, looking at him, confused, the blue light coming from the TARDIS light blub illuminating my confused face.

He blinked. "Yes, yes of course you are. I know you are, so why are asking me?"

I looked at him. "You just asked me if I could hear you. Well, to listen to you, but same difference."

He frowned. "No, I didn't."

**A/N- what do you think that was? What's wrong with Jenny? insert innocent smile here**


	7. Run, you clever boy

...*In the consul room some 20 minutes later...*

"Jenny... I really did not ask you anything, are you okay?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm fine dad. Stop worrying over me and seeing things that aren't there." I groaned for the

millionth time. "I'm. Fine."

He looked at me. "What's so bad about making sure?"

"Nothing, oh dear father. I'm fine. Can you just rescue me from this boredom, chin boy, and

show me the stars?" I asked cheekily, grinning, trying to change the subject.

He paused in what he was doing to the consul and gave me a strange look. "What did you say?"

"Rescue me, chin boy and show me the stars." I said in a daze, my eyes glossing over. "Run.

Run you clever boy, and remember." I looked at him, breaking out of the trance. "I've been hearing that

Voice in my head, father. I've been hearing it a lot. What does it mean?"

"It means that she's not dead. Oswin Oswald is not dead, and I'm not sure what that means."

"Who is Oswin Oswald?" I asked.

My dad turned away from the consul. "Oswin Oswald was a junior entertainment manager in

the star liner Alaska, which crashed into the dalek asylum. She helped me and my friends,"-I couldn't

help but to notice how dark his eyes got when he said that- "get out of there alive. She led us and

guided us through it, we would have died one thousand times over if she hadn't been there for us. In the

end, she was a dalek. One of her last sentences was 'Rescue me chin boy and show me the stars.' Right

before I told her the terrible truth." he looked down. "Her last words to me were- "I've taken down the

force fields. The daleks above have begun their attack. I am Oswin Oswald, I fought the daleks and I Am human. Remember me. Run. Run, you clever boy, and remember."

"But you said that she..." I couldn't finish.

"Died. Yes, she did. There was no way in Gallifrey she could have escaped that. Right then, Ms.

Oswald. Time to find out who you are."

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me know please! Think I'm getting too boring to read? :/ Bu the way, Jenny is NOT Oswin, Clara, or Clara Oswin. Just saying.**


	8. I speak for the TARDIS!

"Where are we going to find this Oswin Oswald?" I asked, curious.

"The Alaska, no, the library... no..." he muttered something unintelligible under his breath at the TARDIS.

"Oi! Show some respect!" I chastised. "Last TARDIS ever, right? Be kind, or she might leave you."

"Who do you think you are?" he asked incredulously, turning around to face me.

"My name is Jenny, and I speak for the TARDIS!" I said, stroking her railing delicately. "Got a problem with that?" I looked at him with my eyes full of dares.

"Yes! I am The Doctor, and she is my Sexy, so therefor, I speak for her. She's been my best companion for all of these 1200 years!" he looked at me.

"Wow, dad." I said, shaking my head. "You are a bloke. Have you ever settled down, stayed still for an hour? Been to a library? Taken a tour of a pirate boat? Been to Stonehenge? What about the myth Pandora? Have you ever slowed down?" I asked.

"Yes, all of those things." he said quietly.

"What taken a tour of Victorian London? Caves? Manhattan? Have you ever stopped to admire all of New York's statues? They look so-"

"No, and I honestly, never want to go to Manhattan ever ever again. You can never simply admire the statues, they never stay still enough for me to admire." he said darkly. "Now please shut up about the damned New York pedestrians." he finished, turning around again to the consul.

"Allons-y! No... Geronimo!" he cried. "Where are we? Jenny, don't be a Strax and go check to see where we are." he ordered.

I frowned, not getting what he was meaning by that, but did as he asked. "We seem to be in a library." I said, peering carefully out of the door.

All of the color dropped from his face. "What?" he ran to get next to me, and looked out. "Count the shadows, Jenny. If you want to live." he murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, getting cross.

"It means that-"

"Hello, my sweetie." we heard a voice.

We both saw a woman with space hair look at the Doctor. "River." he breathed.

"Yes. What gave it away?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.

"I know you, River. I know everything there is to know about you." he said, stepping out of the TARDIS towards her with hesitant movements. "Are the vastra nerada here?"

"You know they aren't. That's why I'm still here." River responded. Then, I think The Doctor got too close to her, because he got slapped. "That's for leaving me like a book on a-"

Her voice was cut off with a kiss from The Doctor. When they broke apart, I could see River smiling with tears in her eyes, The Doctor didn't look too different. "How long have you been here, River?"

"Sweetie, do you even know how hard it is to keep track in a library? Of course, the harder, the easier it is for me. I've been here for about one hundred years, my sweet." she looked at him.

"Who are you?" I asked, getting so lost.

She looked at me. "Who are _you_, my dear?"

"You first." I said stubbornly.

"My name is Professor River Song, or Melody Pond. I'm The Doctor's wife. And you are...?" she asked, inclining me to answer.

"Jenny. My home planet is Messaline, and I am a child of the machine. The Doctor is my father and mother." I said, instead of just saying outright I was his daughter. That would have gotten him slapped, I'm sure, by this woman who claimed to be his wife.

"Oh, okay." she said. "You know, if you'd flat out said you were his daughter he would have been punched again, and woken up in handcuffs again. So what brought you guys here?"

"Oswin Oswald brought us here." The Doctor said. "Jenny has been quoting her."

"So?" River asked, not getting it.

"Oswin died, and now, she's alive again, but I don't know how. I was hoping you could help, well, the TARDIS did. I didn't ask to be taken here, but she knew. She always knows."

She smiled at the TARDIS. "Yes, she does know. But sweetie, I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't tell you. Spoilers." she smiled. "But I do have some information that might help, if you want to hear it?"

The Doctor nodded. "Please."

"Listen carefully, sweetie. I can give you two pieces of information. Write it down, Jenny, because I'm afraid she'll forget it." I nodded, and produced pen and paper magically out of thin air.

"R-Y-C-B-A-R-1-2-3. That's one. R-M-F-W-S-M-A. Now goodbye sweetie. You have to go, I've already told you enough." River pushed him in the TARDIS with one more kiss. "Jenny, you too."

I quickly stepped in after him. "Goodbye, Mum." I shut the door.

**A/N- So what does R-M-F-W-S-M-A stand for? Hint- Snowman. Please review. Oh, and you guys have McKenzieAnne for this long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. As usual, tell me anything I got wrong and so on.**


	9. A Rose by any other name

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"We are going to go see the universe, like Oswin wanted to. She wanted to see the stars, so see the stars we shall." The Doctor replied.

"But father, my legs aren't as long as they used to be! Regeneration, remember?"

He scowled at me. "Yes, you little soul sucker!" He grinned, "I'm just kidding, Jenny." Then, he knelt down next to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "You have one of the biggest souls I have ever know. Remember that, Jenny."

"Even for an echo?" I reminded him softly.

He winced. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, because you are so much more, Jenny._ So_ much more, and don't let anyone ever doubt it."

I nodded, then, my head snapped up. "Dad, I've seen her! I've seen Oswin!" I cried.

"What?" he said, standing up. "Where?"

"Yeah, just now! In the library. She was wearing a red dress with tools on the belt. She had a rose in her hair." I added. "And smelt like a burned souffle."

"Rose..." he whispered. "A Rose! That's it, Jenny! Mwah!" he kissed me on the head. I scowled, rubbing that section of head.

"Not necessary, father." I said, annoyed. "Now what does a plant have to do with Oswin Oswald and the library?"

"Rose is not a plant! Rose was -is- a person! I'm assuming she married me, but maybe she didn't. I think she did, that would have been lovely." he said, sighing."Anyways, Rose got sucked into a parallel universe, but I left her with a clone me. I call him meta-crisis me. Or maybe he's John Smith now. I've got no clue." The Doctor shrugged.

"You are making my head hurt." I said, sighing. Then, I heard it again, The Doctor crying out to me. _Jenny, please, listen to me. You've got to... _

"Got to what?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he turned around.

"You just talked to me again, Doctor. I've got to what?" I inquired. "I'm really getting sick of you pretending you don't know what you're saying. Now back to my question- what does Oswin have to do with the library, your dead wife, and a plant?"

"First off, I don't know what you are talking about, second off, maybe Rose had something to do with her. You see, Rose was the bad wolf. She brought back Jack from the dead, so maybe she did the same with Oswin? Maybe she's his daughter? No. Well, the Face of Boe used to have a child... no. Defiantly not." he shook his head. "You are giving me a headache Jenny. That's quite an accomplishment. Now be quiet!" he said, producing a Fez from nowhere and sticking it on his head. "I've got piloting to do."

We sat in an awkward silence after that. Then, the TARDIS groaned to a stop.

"We're here!" He announced in a sing-song voice.

I looked at him. "You are freaking me out, so stop it."

"Fine Ms Grumpy-Wumpy." he said, scowling. "Now, get out. This is where your journey ends."

"My eyes widened. "What?"

"You actually believed that? Silly goose." he shook his head.

**A/N- Yay! A sorta long update! Please leave me feedback on how I'm doing, please! **


	10. Too real?

I let out the breath I was holding. So he was joking.

"Out, Jenny. Get out, we have exploring to do!" The Doctor said, ushering me out frantically.

I obliged. "Do you think we'll see her? Oswin?"

He smiled. "I hope so! Because boy, have I got a few questions for her!"

I looked around at our surroundings. We were surrounded by smooth metal walls on all sides. The room was long and rectangular, with absolutely nothing in it.

"This is really creepy, Father." I whispered. "There seems to be no way out of here."

He nodded, "but there's always the TARDIS." We looked back at it.

"Please, identify yourselves." We heard a voice say over the speakers.

"You first." The Doctor replied, calling up to the ceiling of which we heard the voice.

"Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment manager of the star ship Alaska, which you are currently on board. Now, who are you?" Oswin said.

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, lovely! Just the dalek- Person, I mean. Just the person I wanted to see. I'm John Smith, and this is my... niece." he hastily said, covering his tracks.

"Okay..." she said. "Just to clear the record, I am not a dalek, I am human." she sighed. "Anyways, John, how'd you get in there?"

"Um, bit of a long story, you see... I have a question, souffle girl." Then he smacked himself.

"How'd you know I made souffle's?" she asked, sounding a little startled.

"Not important. But, can you see us?"

"No, there is a motion detector there and I can tell- no, Nina, STOP!" Oswin screamed. I saw someone run out of the opposite side of the room, loaded with a gun. They were aiming for my father. I stepped in front of him, again. "No!" I felt the bullet pierce my chest. I started to fall backwards, again. And my father caught me, again.

"STOP!" The Doctor and Oswin yelled.

The room around me started turning red. "Father." I gasped. "I'm sorry. I failed you."

"No, you didn't. Don't even say that. Got stuck here first time out with me, huh? I'm sorry, but I can't rescue you." he said. "You'll be okay, I promise, I promise. Jenny, stay with me. Stay with me Jenny. Regenerate, I know you can. You have to be able to regenerate."

"But I can't. I'm... only an... echo." I whispered my final words, this fake reality of mine dissipating.

I opened my eyes to sunlight. I was actually in Torchwood, and my father was by my bedside. It was never real. All of those short adventures... it wasn't real. It never could be.

My father was stroking my hair. "Hey Jenny. Are you okay?"

**A/N- So was that your idea, McKenzieAnne? And if any of you guys liked it, please review! By the way, I think I'm going to be really busy for the next week, so don't be surprised if I don't update. I might be able to squeeze something in, though.**


	11. I care though, I'm here for you

I gasped quietly. _Not real... _Those words were dancing around in my head. _Never was..._ It continued.

"Jenny?" my father asked, getting worried.

"I'm-I'm not fine. I was stuck in this dream world, and you were there, and we were traveling together." I whispered. "We had adventures... we were okay, I was okay..." My eyes wandered the Torchwood room I was in. "I heard you... the real you, I mean. I kept hearing you call my name, and the dream you had no clue why I kept saying it. How long was I out? And please don't say a year."

He sighed, and laughed a breathy chuckle. "I'm sorry I didn't get to see it, then. I missed your running. And you've only been out for two days, not too bad, given the circumstances. At least it wasn't months, right?"

I glared at him. "Don't jinx me! I've slept long enough, thanks." I said coldly.

"I know." he whispered.

My gaze softened. "Can you tell me what was real and what was fake?"

"You regenerated, and went into a two-day long coma. I said, 'I am The Doctor, and you are my daughter,' and then you fainted." he said shortly.

"Oh, what do I look like?" I asked, getting over that pretty fast.

"Like you are fourteen. You are kind of small, which is OK, have hazel eyes, and wavy, ginger hair. Perfect size for a Time Lord." he grinned at me. "I was always tall, it didn't serve me well when The Master and I were playing hide-and-seek at his house." Suddenly, my Dad seemed very far away from me, lost in his own curse.

I put my hand on his. "Are you OK?"

He looked at me, smiling through his silent tears. "I wish you could see that old planet, Jenny. You would love it."

"Time Lords are telepathic with each other, right?" I checked.

He nodded.

"Then show me Gallifrey, Father." I asked softly, kindly. He needed to know someone cared.

**A/N- what did you think? Love it, hate it? Sorry it's so short, I'm tired! **


	12. The glimpses of war

The Doctor looked at me, as if he was confused by my request. "What did you say?"

I sat up. "I said 'show me Gallifrey.'"

He started to talk against it, but in the end, just put his hands carefully on either side of my head, his memories flowing freely and quickly for me to see.

I sat very still, enjoying this moment of peace. "Oh, it's beautiful!" I murmured, entranced. Then I caught a glimpse of something he ever wanted anyone to know. I saw him fighting against the daleks in, truly, the biggest war I've ever seen.

I gasped, and he jerked his hands away from me. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. No one's meant to ever see that,." He stood up, and got ready to leave. "Before I go, Jenny,"

"Don't say that!" I cried.

"Jenny," he whispered softly. "I'm not going to leave Torchwood. I'm too scared I'll lose you forever, again. But before I go... I want to ask you something."

I nodded, "Go on."

"How old are you?"

That question took me by surprise. "I... I think I'm about to turn five..." I looked at him.

"Yeah."he smiled. "I know."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Does there have to be a reason? And by the way, you turn five next week."

I looked at him. "I'm not going to go back to sleep father."

He walked out of the room without another word, closing the door behind him, only for it to get caught by Martha.

"So, how long have you slept total?" she asked, laughing.

"It's not funny, and I'm not tired, so don't try to make me go to sleep." I threatened. "I'm not in the mood for it." I finished quietly.

**A/N- Yeah, this one is short too, but I'm trying to get passed all of the boring parts, so you guys can get to the fun part soon, okay?**


	13. Message for him

"Well, what ARE you in the mood for?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Walking around." I sighed.

"You can't, Jenny. You aren't yet healed."

"I'm a time lord, and I just regenerated. I think I'm fine. Besides, I just got finished sleeping for quite a long time. Or did you forget?" I snapped. "I'm mad. That's new... why am I mad?" I wondered. "I'm sorry, Martha. I didn't mean it. I don't know what's going on. Get my dad." I asked. "I have some questions for him.

Martha was looked at me with an unsure expression. "Jenny..."

I looked calmly back at her. "Martha. Go. Get. My father."

"I will, Jenny. But in a minute. I'm going to give you a checkup first. You dad's orders. He wants to make sure that you're okay."

"I'm fine, and he knows that. Why are you really here?"

She sighed, getting up. "I'll go get the Doctor for you, Jenny." She said, carefully avoiding my question.

I sat in bed for quite a few minutes before someone else walked in. Her first words to me were, "Don't say anything. But I need you to give your Dad a message for me. I come from a parallel world, and it is dying. Everything is dying. The Planets, the stars, the trees... I want that fate to never happen here. The message is Bad Wolf. My name is Rose Tyler, by the way. But don't tell him that. She pressed an envelope into my hand. "Tell him those words after your celebration. And give that to him only when the time is right."

I sat in a stunned silence after she left, barely managing to conceal the envelope when my dad walked in.

"Jenny." he greeted me in a monotone voice. "Why have you been giving Mrs. Smith trouble?"

"She wouldn't let me talk to you." I whispered, looking up at him. "I've been experiencing some really weird mood swings... but they weren't mood swings. They are-"

"Your normal mood, Jenny. Regeneration changes everything about you. You only keep the memories. Nothing else remains."

I looked at him, confused. "You are making my head hurt father. Again."

**A/N- sorry for the wait! This chapter is horribly written, and so I apologize for that. Please review. C'mon! I need, like 3 review from 3 different people to continue. And if I get more, I promise the next chapter will be at LEAST 1000 words!**


	14. which one?

**A/N- well... I feel loved. Only one review... yeah, I guess I asked for it though. And even though I only got one, I'm going to try to write at least 400 words. Enjoy this, I guess...**

"Well, yes. Yes, I suppose I am, Sorry." he looked around the room. "Dull, isn't it?"

"Yeah. White just isn't cool." I agreed.

We sat in a semi-awkward silence after that. "D'you want to know what you were doing on Earth?"

"I heard that I was on there for 27 years by the guy in white. The one in the hospital. They were doing tests on me, apparently, and told me that I had had amnesia before Torchwood got there. I'm assuming they took care of it?" I gave my dad a sideways look, by he still was avoiding my gaze. "Martha said differently, though. She only said I was there for six years. Why don't I remember anything on Earth? Does regeneration affect recent memories?" I asked, getting worried.

"No, it doesn't. Martha was in here a few minutes ago to ask you some questions about that, Jenny. On behalf of me. And yeah, Torchwood is really, really good at getting rid of alien evidence that shouldn't be know to the humans."

"Why do you like Humans, Father? Is it because they look like Gallifreyians?"

He stopped breathing for a few seconds. "Why would you think this is a Gallifreyians natural form?"

"I don't, I know it took many, many years for you guys to change form to look like people. I found out in a library."

His head snapped towards me. "What library?"

"I don't know? A library. Not on Earth. It was a planet on libraries. The biggest one I'd ever seen. But it wouldn't let me see the records until I proved that I had Gallifrey genes in my blood."

"And dare I ask how?"

"Well, first, it scanned me to see if I had to hearts, and when that was confirmed, they had to prick my finger for a blood sample. And now, I got access to pretty much every Gallifreyan document ever written. But it was on special physic paper, so that only Time Lords can read it, if desired."

"Okay, that makes me feel better." he said.

"You're going to go steal them, aren't you?" I inquired suspiciously.

"I've got to! I don't care how safe that library thinks it is- someone, at some point in time, is going to try and steal them! And it's got to be me, because I don't want anyone finding out about the damn Time War!"

"Should I change the subject?" I asked quietly.

"Please."

"Well, when I was... dreaming, you said something about the New York pedestrians being 'damned.' Why?"

"Long story."

"I can wait."

"Afterwards, care for your celebration?"

"It would be my honor."


	15. birthday

**Hello, dear readers! shrinks slowly from your line of vision I am so, so sorry. I had some serious roadblock for this story, even though RedKestral gave me some of (his, her? Sorry, don't know your gender) ideas. Part of it was I was too damn lazy to get off facebook and write for y'all. I'm from south US, don't you dare judge me about my vocab. I say that all the time. Also, freshman year ain't a piece of cake. Marching band isn't either, especially when your cousin is one of the directors. Sorry about the profound language up there. I'll start writing now, kay? Kay. Also, this chapter can be dedicated to my dearest fanfiction sister, Time-LadyMarader. Please go read her stories. On that note, Allons-y, dear readers!**

I giggled, letting the ice cream drip slowly down my chin. This, I decided, was the best way to ever spend a birthday. With someone who loved you, and ice cream. My dad grinned at me, licking his tower of ice cream. He had about six scoops piled on top of one another, all pink.

"Those scoops are rose pink." I realized. _Rose,_ I thought. _Yes. But not now. Not at a perfect moment right now. _

He grinned a bitter sweet smile, ice cream running down his chin. "Yes, so they are." Our waitress, Clara, came up to us. "More napkins?" She asked dryly.

I nodded, "Please." She walked away, shaking her head with a bemused smile on her face.

My dad just laughed, wiping it away with his hand, causing me to make a face. "You are so... unhygienic." I said, struggling for that word.

"Oi!" He protested, about to add more, but then, our waitress returned.

"Would you like anything else? For your dessert?"

"No no, just the check, thanks." The Doctor said. "Maybe a bowl." He added as an afterthought.

Clara sighed. "Okay, thanks." She quickly disappeared again.

"So... where to now?" The Doctor asked. "It_ is_ your birthday."

I sat back in my chair, relaxing. "Uhm... I don't know. Let's just go to the library to get some things done."

He nodded, getting what 'things' meant. "Thanks." He said, holding his hand out to Clara for the check before stuffing a few bills in it before handing it back to her.

"Are you leaving?" She asked.

I looked at her. "Uh, yeah. That's why he just, y'know. Paid. Hang on, dad." He turned. "I've got to go to the loo." **Sorry if that insults anyone. Once more, I'm from the US, so I don't really know much about British culture. **

When I came out, My dad was waiting outside the door. "Ready?"

"Absolutely. Actually, I have another idea of where to go."

He cocked his head at me, curiously. "Go on."

I grinned. "Is there a planet made of sugar?"

He looked a little frightened at the idea of me on sugar.

**Okay there you go! A little fluff for y'all. Hoped you liked it. Next chapter they will be at the library. Sorry once again for the very late update, and the short chapter. As always, review and tell me what you think! Is this even worth continuing to y'all? You guys are lucky this wasn't just an author's note, as it was originally planned out to be. **


End file.
